1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a testing tool for electric bicycle devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a testing tool for electric bicycle devices that electrically tests operability of electric bicycle devices.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle shift system.
Recently bicycle shift systems have been redesigned to include electrically powered components. Specifically, electrically powered shift systems now include electric powered front derailleurs, electric powered rear derailleurs and electric shift operating devices. The electric shift operating device includes a lever or buttons that are manipulated by a cyclist. Manipulation of the lever or buttons causes the electric shift operating device to transmit electric signal patterns to the electric front and rear derailleurs. The electric signal patterns sent to the electric front and rear derailleurs cause the electric front and rear derailleurs to move the bicycle chain to a predetermined location corresponding to a chainring, thus changing the pedaling speed.
In the field, in order to diagnose operability of a any one of the electric front and rear derailleurs and the electric shift operating device, one by one each of the electric front and rear derailleurs and the electric shift operating device must be replaced to determine the broken or faulty device.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved means for diagnosing electric bicycle devices that do not require replacement of the electric front and rear derailleurs and the electric shift operating device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.